


Hot Coffee

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Meet Messy, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Will should have suspected there was something suspicious about an empty coffee shop just off Central Park. True, the coffee was over roasted and brewed too hot, and just generally tasted bad. But he’d had worse and the hot barista should have been enough to convince at least a few other people to stick it out.Then he asked about wifi and found out that this was apparently the only coffee shop in the five boroughs, if not the country, without wifi.And, well, he’d already spent the money on the coffee, so he sat down, opened his laptop and tried to guess the password for the guest wifi at the Ritz-Carlton. He wasn’t really having much luck, until he decided to try “Password”. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t work. Then he went out on a limb and tried “Password1”. Which did work.“Did you just hack into my hotspot?”
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Kudos: 49





	Hot Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> ok for that prompt thing nursey, coffeeshop au, meet messy, “did you just hack into my hotspot”

Will should have suspected there was something suspicious about an empty coffee shop just off Central Park. True, the coffee was over roasted and brewed too hot, and just generally tasted bad. But he’d had worse and the hot barista should have been enough to convince at least a few other people to stick it out.

Then he asked about wifi and found out that this was apparently the only coffee shop in the five boroughs, if not the country, without wifi.

And, well, he’d already spent the money on the coffee, so he sat down, opened his laptop and tried to guess the password for the guest wifi at the Ritz-Carlton. He wasn’t really having much luck, until he decided to try “Password”. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t work. Then he went out on a limb and tried “Password1”. Which did work.

“Did you just hack into my hotspot?”

Will jerked his head up to look at the wicked hot barista. (He really should have paid attention to the guy’s name, but oh well.) “Um, maybe?”

“What do you mean ‘maybe’? Either you did or you didn’t. But you’re the only one here and it says there’s another computer connected. WPoindexter. That’s you, isn’t it? You’re stealing my wifi.” Hot barista was now approaching Will, arms crossed.

Will sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah. Sorry. I thought it was the Ritz. I’ll leave.”

“No! Don’t leave.” For the first time, the guy seemed flustered.

“Uh, ok? It’s just, you said you don’t have public wifi, and I need to get some work done, so, I need to go… find wifi.” Will gestured vaguely at his laptop and then the world at large.

“Look, you’re my only customer and it gets really lonely. You could have just asked for the password instead of hacking me like some cyber criminal. Wait, are you a cyber criminal?” Hot guy, who’s name was apparently Derek now that he was close enough to see the name tag, narrowed his eyes at Will.

Will closed his eyes briefly before responding. “Actually, I work in cyber security. And you need to get a better password. Seriously.”

Derek shrugged and then pulled out the chair opposite and sat down. “So, here’s my offer, you stay, let me talk to you a bit, and I’ll let you use my hotspot.”

“Thanks, but, what I’m doing is probably going to use a lot of data if you’re on a mobile hotspot.”

Derek waved off his words. “Don’t worry about that, it’s chill. I pay them to let me use all the data I want. I’m always streaming stuff. Hockey games, ballet, slam poetry, tv shows, whatever.”

Will rubbed his temple. “Ok. Fine.”

Derek flashed a grin at him and then narrowed his eyes again. “Wait, were you planning to steal wifi from the Ritz?”

Will let his shoulders slump. “Do you really think one more person on their network would make a difference?”

“Chill. You’re right. So, what do you want to talk about?”

“Hockey’s good. I used to play some in college.”

“Chill. Me too.”

* * *

The next day, the coffee shop was empty once again when Will showed up. He pushed past Derek’s relaxed smile, which turned into a confused frown, and into the back office like he owned the place before immediately getting to the business of installing a proper wifi router set up for customers and a second set up for the shop to use for business purposes.

Derek watched from the doorway until Will stood back up.

“Ok. One problem down.” He brushed his hands off and pushed back out to the production area and pulled a panel off the machine. It didn’t take long to find the bad connection that was causing the water to overheat and get it fixed. “And now the coffee should be better, too. You’ll have plenty of customers in no time.”

Derek’s face fell for a second before sliding back into an easy smile. “Chill. Thanks, I guess. You didn’t have to. I can pay you.”

Will looked at him in confusion. “I thought you said you got bored when there was no one here. Thought you’d want to get more customers in. Isn’t that how businesses typically work?”

“Yeah. I guess. I just, kind of, maybe, have been telling people I’m closed.”

Will blinked at him. “Why?”

“I don’t actually want to run a business? I want to work on my poetry. But my dad said I needed to ‘stoke my entrepreneurial spirit’ or something. So. Here I am.”

“Ok. But then, why didn’t you tell me to get lost yesterday?”

Derek suddenly seemed to find the counter very interesting. “Because you’re hot?”

Will rocked back on his heels. Since when did wicked hot guys call him hot? Especially considering the fact that Derek must have seen much hotter people come by before Will.

But shit, Will knew what to do when the puck was on his tape and he had a clear shot on goal. “So, instead of paying me for the repair and router install, why don’t we go get lunch somewhere that actually makes a decent cup of coffee?”

Derek’s eyes flicked up and he smiled. “Chill.”


End file.
